


Prototype 24

by ArchiveofRed91



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfic, Fluff, Mutant OC, a little angsty, its kinda cute, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofRed91/pseuds/ArchiveofRed91
Summary: Donald Pierce is out tracking with new mutant advocate, Prototype 24, who discovers her own newly found identity at a gas station.





	Prototype 24

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little short I wrote regarding a quick oc I made for the movie Logan. Prototype 24 is basically a precursor and failed experiment prior to the wolverine clone. They failed in making her without a soul like him so they have her just as a tracker for the lab. Here’s her and Donald Pierce and how she got her name. I probably won’t do more work with her unless it gets super requested, just throwing some of the stuff I’ve written out there. Constructive criticism and comments are awesome.

“Can I get out, too?” Prototype 24 asked with a small smile, exposing her shortened canines. Hope glistened in her amber, cat resembling eyes. They had stopped at a gas station which also happened to be the only place they’ve stopped since early this morning and she was sore. The mutant sabertooth in her had to move, she was active. Being cooped up too long was bound to make her ornery eventually. Restlessness was already settling into her bones.

For a moment, Pierce just looked at her and she stuttered under his heavy glare. “U-uh, please? Sorry…” She was quick to apologize, as she wasn’t joking and was actually serious. The only time she ever apologized was moments of legitimate seriousness, which were rare occasions for her.

Donald just casted her the same look through his tinted glasses, lip lifting up almost in a confused sneer and exposed his golden tooth. “Why you askin’ me?” He half mumbled, southern accent heavy in his voice. He shook his head with a sigh and hopped out of his truck, metal hand slamming the door shut. He wasn’t the doctor, maybe if she was rowdier and broke things more often like she did with the doc he would need her to ask but so far she seemed well behaved.

Clara sat and just stared at the door for a moment, clearly perplexed. “Is that a yes or…? No?”

“Get out, Sabercat.” He barked at her as he pulled the gas nozzle away from the gas pump and put it into his truck.

Her heart suddenly raced with excitement as she hurriedly hopped out, jumping down and stretching her arms above her head with a yawn, tongue curling and a growl leaving her throat. She rounded the vehicle, running to get the blood in her legs going again. She caught the scent of gasoline in her nose and wrinkled it as she stood next to him.

Pierce just looked at her a moment as he stood there. Her expression was almost comical. “Don’t like that gas, huh?” He sniffed. Sure the smell was ok to him but he couldn’t imagine how it was to her and her mutated, heightened senses.

“No,” she shook her head. “It’s gross. Can I go look inside?”

“Look inside at what?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know… Just to look I guess.”

Pierce just stared her down for a moment, mulling the question over and sighing. “Yeah, I guess. So long as you don’t touch anything or mess it up. I'll be in there in a sec.”

Again, that hopeful smile appeared on her thin lips. “Okay!” And she quickly ran off, leaving Pierce sighing and shaking his head again. She was like a curious ass kid in some ways and sometimes he couldn’t deny that she was cute as all hell, even for a damned mutey. He’d never admit that though. Not even to himself.

Prototype 24 practically burst thought the gas stations doors and was immediately met with a multitude of scents first. Faint gasoline, people and some sort of salty… Buttery kinda smell. It was enticing, but she ignored it. She wanted to look around anyways.

“Hi, how are you?” She heard someone behind the counter say. It was a man, bald and with glasses and he smiled at her as if she knew him or something. 

She gave him a sideways glance, brows furrowing. He still smiled… Did she know him from somewhere? “Uh… Hi?” She mumbled with a bewildered tone and stared him down as she began to make her way down an aisle. “I-I’m okay.” Her feet kinda stammered in accuracy to her mental confusion. The man wasn’t at all familiar, why was he being so friendly?

The young mutant just shook her head and finally looked away and began making her way down the shelves and away from the man. She started looking at some of the sunglasses on the display case, she found a pair that looked like Dons and was tempted to take them but she had to behave. Taking things was called ‘stealing’ apparently. Donnie said not to do it…

She made her way to the furthest aisle and started looking at colored boxes with pictures of steaming rice on them, then pictures of breaded chicken on some. She wondered how they fit whole chicken drums in those tiny boxes… Her index fingers nail grew out, sharpening to a point as she was tempted to rip it open and look, but stopped as she heard the bell on the door jingle. She looked back and saw Pierce and remembered she wasn’t going to mess anything up or touch anything. She almost forgot…

Quickly her claw retracted and she placed the box back.

She watched as he exchanged a couple of words with the clerk, “Hey hold on, I’ll pay.”She wondered if he knew the man or not. He definitely was friendly to him, too.

He stood there and pulled out his wallet and Sabercat just looked away, distracting herself with more colorful boxes and delicious pictures. Soon, a metallic hand was on her shoulder as she was looking at the frozen section. She didn’t peel her eyes away, the pictures were enticing.

Little bars of candy like chocolates and caramels, some stuff like peanuts and cookies all on the front of these little lidded tubs in the freezer.

“Whatcha lookin at Kitty cat?” The man drawled in her ear and sniffed a little as he rubbed his eyebrow. “Ice cream?”

She made an exaggerated ‘o’ shape with her lips. “Ooooh is that what this is?” She looked, wide eyed still. “I’ve never had it.”

“Yeah that’s ice cream.” He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “ ’s not too bad.”

She nodded a little wishing she could try it but there was always another time. He followed her as she wandered down the aisles, heading back to the counter where he herded her. She was still fixated on the pictures and soon just had to ask as she spotted a bright red canister. “What’s that say?” She pointed to it.

Donald just looked at it and sighed, forgetting that she couldn’t exactly read. The programmed her to not have a soul, which it failed, but obviously they weren’t going to put in the ability to read with a soulless mutant clone. “Uh… Pringles. They’re like chips.” He sighed.

She then nodded and pointed to a green canister seconds later. “What’s that say?”

“Still Pringles.”

“Wha… Why are they different colors?”

He could have laughed at that. Something about this was still just a little funny to him. “Cause they’re different flavors. Red ones regular and the greens sour cream and onion.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Ugh… Onion. That sounds like a gross combo. People eat it?”

He scoffed. “Yup. I gotta go pay, hold on.”

Prototype 24 nodded and just looked at the shelves some more. Soon she got to the action figures section. She recognized some of the action figures from other few stores shed been to before. There was one that always stood out to her. It was a woman, clad in leather. She had sharp claws like her, and she looked fierce and beautiful. Deep red hair flowing down her shoulders like a wave. She just studied it for a moment and soon Pierce was by her side again. “What’s that say, Donnie?”  
Donald leaned down a bit to look at the cheap little off brand action figures, it was fragile. It could break if you dropped it just once. The picture was tacky too, not well drawn but you got the point that it was some kinda cat like woman. “What’s what say? The name?”

She nodded.

“Clara, ’s the name of the action figure I guess. Why?”

“I like it… Call me Clara.” And with that she smirked up at him and he jutted out his bottom jaw and nodded after a second of just thinking about the name for a moment.  
“Clara, huh?” He started to walk to the counter. “Yeah, I guess that works… I can think of worse names.” 

And from then on Prototype 24 was referred to as 'Clara’ sometimes 'Clare.’ Don was the only person that called her that but she was alright with that. So long as someone knew her by something other than the lab stamp she was given.


End file.
